This Is The Time
by Lots-of-Fluff
Summary: One shot continued to an extent. Spock & Uhura's new life on the colony, post Enterprise.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply. Don't own- wish I did. Don't sue, the military makes much less than you think.

Just some musings that came up out of nowhere. I guess it's relatively easy to transfer your own feelings when you're husband's about as affectionate as Spock and you're only where you are out of convenience for him. Read. Review. Whatever it is that needs to be done. Did this mainly out of boredom and I have a very small motivation drive. Don't expect it to be awesome or anything like that.

* * *

Staring up at the ceiling, Uhura closed her eyes and lie as still as possible. After a few still seconds, she could feel her abdomen twitch softly. Sighing and smiling, she brought her right hand up to rest gently on her swollen belly, her left trailing the floor and tracing lazy circles on the carpet.

She pressed gently, eliciting another twitch, this one harder and closer to the surface. It rolled. It rolled and she was the only one around to feel it. Well, alone if you didn't count her active little pointed-eared belly monster. She laughed to herself quietly and rolled over onto her side to eye the room.

It was a blander room with beige walls blending into, if possible, beiger carpeting. The white ceiling caught the light from the large, open windows across the room. The curtains billowed as a warm breeze rolled in. Sighing, she closed her eyes again. It wasn't that the colony was barren, it was just...home. To him at least, but not to her.

They had decided to settle here after their adventuresome stint aboard the USS Enterprise. She wasn't going to deny him the one chance at regaining the home he had lost. While he had easily agreed to staying on Earth with its climate more suited to her needs, she had pushed him until he agreed to settling with the remaining few members of his race. She knew he needed this more than she needed a comfortable climate.

The fan above her hummed and sent down cooling waves to her perch on the long lounge at the foot of the bed. Thunder rumbled far above her but she knew no rain would come from it. If anything, the humidity would force her to raise and shut the windows. The planet they had settled on was as near to the original Vulcan as they could find. The entire place was arid and dry. And absolutely perfect to her new husband.

A light scratching came at the door and brought her out of her reverie. As she sat up, the scratching became more persistent and was accompanied by a loud meow. Finding her feet was harder these days, despite not being as far along as she felt. The dry air and higher altitude took her breath away and she always had to lean on Spock's arm for support when they left the house.

Shuffling to the door and pulling it open, the cat bolted under her feet and ran straight towards the bed, chattering as it went. Nyota smiled and shut the door softly, joining the cat on the large bed at a much slower pace.

"Sorry I left you out there. The house is probably boring today, isn't it?" She cooed to the cat as she stroked its back gently. She was rewarded with a soft purr and a slight nip to the hand.

"Spock's going to be back soon, don't worry." She brought herself down softly onto the bed and curled up around the cat. "I'm so glad he let me have you."

She shut her eyes and thought back to the day when he had brought the tiny, mewling kitten to her as a gift. It had been a birthday gift and she knew it meant so much more than it looked as Vulcan's didn't celebrate birthdays with gifts like humans did. He had hidden it in his robe's sleeve that night as he came to bed.

He hadn't said a word when he lay down next to her, kitten tucked safely away. She was telling him about her day and how she fared attempting to make a meal out of the exotic ingredients that she had managed to gather for dinner. She was interrupted in the middle of her sentence about being unsure how to boil a certain root and whether or not it was supposed to split open and look pink by a loud but unmistakable "mew!!"

She sat back and gasped slightly at the little black & white face that stuck itself out of her (very) new husband's robe. Her eyes quickly sought his, expecting to be met with the blank stare he usually possessed but was instead met with very slight smile. Well, as close as you could call a smile. Spock's eyes were lit slightly. His lips weren't laid down as he usually had them but were instead raised slightly into a flat line.

The kitten tentatively found its way out of Spock's robe and out onto the bed toward Nyota. Outside, she could see the lightning in the distance so it was no surprise to her when a loud thunderclap brought the kitten up into the air before bolting back into dark space it had originally come out from. Spock let out a slight hiss as small claws dug themselves into his forearm.

"Oh!" Nyota said, leaning toward him, "Are you alright? Kittens tend to have really sharp claws and teeth. I hope it hasn't hurt you too much."

"It's only logical that most animal offspring brandish very sharp claws, teeth, or beaks. As a target for other animals, they have need of them to survive should the mother not come to the rescue." He stated flatly, reaching his other hand into his robe sleeve to dislodge the trembling mass of fur before sitting it on the bed between himself and his wife.

Nyota leaned over to slide the arm of his robe up, eyeing the pinprick holes in Spock's arm that had quickly dotted green. She shifted upwards to kiss him, his lips pressing back into hers ever so slightly. Her heart fluttered as it always had when she was around him, the nervous butterflies returning to her stomach. She never wanted the feeling to leave.

The thunder rolled again and brought Nyota sharply out of her memories. The room had gone dark and someone had come in and shut the windows. She found herself still curled up on the bed but her cat was gone; probably gone off to hunt dust bunnies or the large mosquito-like bugs she found outside often.

She yawned and stretched out upon the bed only to collide with something—some_one_—behind her. She gasped and rolled over quickly to face the figure. The effort stretched her belly uncomfortably and she winced as she was taken gently into Spock's arms. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, his fingers stroking her abdomen gently.

"I'm alright. I just turned too quickly. I didn't expect anyone to be in here. I thought you'd be back later!" She laughed to herself before sucking in her breath at the remaining ache in her lower belly.

"It seems you are not aware that it, in fact, twenty-one hundred hours? I arrived roughly 2.4 hours ago and found you in here asleep with your feline companion. How are you feeling currently?" He asked with a slight tinge of worry in his voice.

"Perfect, Spock." She sighed, pressing her forehead against his chest and yawning, "Just perfect."


	2. Amanda

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own but wish I did. Not sure who they belong to, be it Paramount or Roddenberry's space-floating ashes.

_This is for DawnCandace. I hadn't intended to do more but she stirred up the plot bunnies and got me thinking about what I could make happen next. Damn you. :]_

_Sorry if priestesses are different from midwives in the Vulcan society. From the short clip I've seen in TOS regarding Spock's birth, his mother was assisted in labor by what appeared to be a priestess of sorts. So we're going to go with that. Why? Because I said so. And because this is Vulcan part 2 so I can have a priestess be a midwife if I damn well want to._

* * *

It was dark outside when Nyota awoke, pain rippling through her abdomen. She turned onto her side and curled up, her breath escaping in ragged bursts. She could feel Spock shift behind her, sitting up and gingerly placing his fingers on her upper arm.

"Nyota..." His voice was soft and pleading, something she had rarely heard from him.

She groaned and felt the sheets underneath her, pulling up fingers tinged red. She heard Spock suck in a quick breath before finding herself alone in bed. She was progressing much further than she thought labor possibly could. For a second, she thought that Spock had abandoned her before remembering that he had gone to find the midwife. When they first found out, she had agreed to do things the Vulcan way but with "modern" medical technology at hand for her peace of mind.

Another contraction wave hit her and all she could think about was home. Her mother. Her sisters. Her grandfather who always accompanied breakfast with a coffee mug half-filled with scotch. A tear came to her eye as another contraction came, catching her breath in her throat. At that moment, all she wanted was Spock. She wanted the man that had put this damned thing in her so she could strangle him.

Closing her eyes and clutching her quivering abdomen, she slid to the side of the bed and pulled herself to stand. She knew that the best thing for her was to stay in bed but she needed Spock. She needed to feel his arms around her; his warmth taking away some of the pain. Another contraction hit her and she cried out, clutching desperately at the bed to remain standing. Hot hands suddenly appeared around her, wrapping around her abdomen and supporting her.

"Spock?" She whispered, turning to look, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

"Shhh..."

---

When she awoke again, it was still dark out, only a slight orange tinge to the sky out the windows. The pain was no longer radiating through her but was instead replaced with a dull and insistent ache. An empty ache. Her eyes shot open and upon attempting to pull herself up into a sitting position, the ache was replaced by a sharp pain that made her cry out. Within seconds, Spock was at her side.

"Shhh..." The same soothing voice from last night as being whispered into her ear as his arms wound their way around her swollen and soft abdomen. "Shhh." He repeated, laying her back onto the bed and stroking her face. A calming feeling washed over her before she attempted to speak.

"The baby?" She asked, her voice hushed and worried.

"She's fine." He spoke, one hand gently stroking the hair back from her face and neck. "The Priestess has her. She appears to be doing well. What you humans refer to as 'curiosity' came upon me. Simply a pure and logical interest as to her bodily fluids, her blood being more precise."

Nyota's eyes widened and her voice shook as she spoke. "Spock." It was a question. It was a statement. It was a general phrase of horror.

"As I have said, she appears to be doing fine. 'Ten fingers, ten toes' as goes the usual human saying for the birth of a child."

"That's not what my question is, Spock." Her voice hardened slightly as her mind flooded with all the possibilities as to what his 'interest' was regarding her newborn's bodily fluids.

"I do not recall you asking me a question, Nyota." He tilted his head slightly and pulled his hands down to join hers on her lap.

"What did you do to her?" Her voice was flat as she stared into his confused eyes.

"Just a simple prick to the heel. Nothing more than what human doctors do to test blood type after birth. While her blood type could not be determined, an obvious problem due to the mix of my partial Vulcan blood and your Human blood, it does appear to be reddish in tint."

"I want to see her." Nyota said, internally sighing in relief. What little she knew about labor and newborns, she did know that they were hungry directly afterward and the pain in her chest was not something to be ignored.

"As you wish."

Spock rose carefully as to not jar her on the bed and disappeared into the adjoining room; the nursery she had spent so long standing quietly in and decorating. She had spent hours in there decorating with as many bright and earthy colors as she could. The crib had been a gift from her mother and the beautiful iron bassinet that sat next to her side of the bed had been something Spock had found while out on a "planet hop" as she liked to call it when he was off-colony.

It didn't take long for him to return with a small, green blanket-wrapped bundle in his arms. A lump rose in Nyota's throat as he came closer, slowly, with their newborn. Sitting down on the bed next to her, he handed the newborn over as though she was made of glass. And she very well might have been in Spock's eyes, his fragile mostly-human infant.

Nyota took her gently and pulled the blanket away carefully. A small, caramel-colored face peered back at her, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. The small scalp was covered with fine black fuzz and the ears were ever-so-slightly pointed, an aspect only those with an eye for it would recognize as Vulcan. And pumping in her veins was red blood. Human blood. Nyota's blood.

"My God, Spock!" Nyota gasped slightly as tears came to her eyes, "She's beautiful! Wh-what do we name her?"

"I shall admit I hadn't given it much thought to a name for her. At the present I was more worried about your well being. While I had gone to send a transmission that your labor had started and was progressing rapidly, you felt the need to remove yourself from our bed. By my calculations, you were in the midst of a fall when I returned. With luck, I returned when I did before you acquired any injuries." Spock's ears tinted green as Nyota brought the now-whimpering infant up to her breast.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. Ow!" Nyota flinched slightly as the newborn latched on wrong. A woman with a very stern face shuffled from the nursery and quickly took the infant and relatched her to her mother in a different position.

"Th-thank you." She managed to stutter out towards the strange, retreating woman. The woman that had apparently delivered the baby, "Were you in here for the bir- oh, stop that and turn around! You've seen my breasts before so this shouldn't be a shock to you or embarrassing in any way!"

"I was in here to see the birth."Spock said, turning around to face his wife, intent to keep his eyes locked on her and not the nursing baby, "Sarak was as well although he remained in the main gathering room while you were in current labor. You were given a strong Vulcan herb to help ease the pain and it seemed to have a more sedative effect on you than originally intended. You were in a daze for the entire process and fell asleep shortly after the baby was born."

Nyota nodded, stroking the infant's cheeks softly as she slept against her chest. "I know what I would like to name her." She finally said, softly. "I would like to name her Amanda."

Spock's breath caught in his throat slightly as he moved from the chair next to the bed to the bed itself. He reached out and gently took hold of Amanda's hand.

"Amanda. Like my mother."

Realization suddenly hit Nyota and she shifted to meet Spock's gaze. "What about-"

Spock nodded before he spoke, "A transmission was sent to your mother shortly after…Amanda was born. She said she has intent to come visit us once her schedule should allow."

"Thank you, Spock. I love you." She yawned before shifting back against the pillows carefully, "And you too, Amanda." She moved the newborn to her place next to the bed and shut her eyes.

"I love you as well." Spock said softly, placing his forehead against his now-asleep wife's.


	3. Birthday

**Disclaimer:** Remains the same. Not mine...Paramount...Roddenberry's ashes...etc.

Because of the fact that Star Trek: 2009 is SO ENTIRELY different than TOS, I can make Kirk & Carol & David as I please them to be. So, nyeh. Maybe they met later and she wanted him to stay in David's life. Maybe they had the intent to get married this time around. Either way, they still have a kid in this story so hush. This chapter's a little shorter than the others (by about 500 words or so) and it's mostly women-in-the-kitchen chatter. Don't like it, too damned bad.

* * *

Nyota gazed happily outside into the garden where Amanda was running circles around an amused and slightly confused Spock. No doubt he was amused at how much energy their now two-year-old contained. She laughed and turned back to the vegetables she had been chopping by the sink. She was joined in the kitchen by the new and heavily pregnant Mrs. McCoy (formerly Chapel) and Kirk's fiancée Carol. Kirk and Carol's son David was currently curled up and asleep on the guest bed. At a year older than Amanda, Nyota was jealous that he still took naps on a regular basis.

"I can't believe she's two already!" Christine chirped happily, staring out the window at the now-rolling-around-on-Uncle-Kirk-and-pretending-to-beat-him-up Amanda. Kirk, of course, was happily playing along.

"I know," Nyota sighed, "While we've decided to help nourish her Human emotional side more than quelling them for her Vulcan side, Spock's still hoping to find her a suitable husband while she's still little. It's a little barbaric in my eyes but I think we've found a 'suitable husband.'"

A yawn turned them all around as a sleepy David came loping slowly into the overly-large kitchen. As Ambassador to Earth's son and Rescuer of the Elder's, Spock's new home on the colony was far from merely "adequate." In fact, its 12 rooms were almost cavernous to Nyota after having grown up sharing a room with a younger sister and single bathroom with the rest of the house.

Carol turned to scoop up her drowsy son. "Well hello!" She chirped to him, smoothing curls of sandy hair out of his eyes. "Are you better now? Lunch is almost ready."

"Where's daaaad?" The yawn pulled David's face up in a way that couldn't help but make the women laugh.

"He's outside playing with Amanda and talking to Uncle Spock and Uncle Len. Do you want to go see him and play too?" Carol walked to the window with him to show him that his dad hadn't raced off on some space adventure.

"Mhm." David mumbled before climbing down from his mom's arms and escorting himself out the large double doors in the adjoining informal dining room, "I think he and Amanda are going to be great together when they grow up."

"Absolutely." Christine agreed, rubbing her swollen belly absently, "I can't wait for mine to hurry up and get out of here. Len keeps telling me that he may have to cut me open if I go too much longer."

"Man. I'd absolutely hate having my husband be my self-proclaimed delivery doctor." Nyota said, arranging the vegetables on a large tray, "I mean, having Dr. McCoy being my delivery doctor would be bad enough!"

"Especially since he seems so fond of your husband." Carol piped, turning to ice the now-cooled birthday cake.

"He's gotten much better about Mr. Spock in the past few years though. I'm hoping that my nagging has helped a little." Christine said from her seat at the table as she picked through the veggie tray Nyota had placed there.

The front door chime sounded and the door opened and shut, followed by familiar footsteps. Sarek rounded the corner and entered through the wide arc separating the kitchen/dining area and the hallway.

"Good afternoon, Sarek! You're early." Nyota met him near the counter with a warm hug. Sarek, as usual, stood stiffly under her touch and nodded.

"Of course. It wouldn't be logical to be late, especially to something such as this." He nodded again and took his leave of the women, joining the men outside. A loud squeal signaled that Amanda had caught sight of him and was quickly barreling towards him for a hug.

"I thought Vulcans didn't celebrate birthdays?" Carol asked as she finished stuffing candles into the top of Amanda's bright pink cake and turned around.

Nyota turned to pull plates and glasses down from the cabinet next to the sink, "Oh, they don't. Sarek and Spock are obvious exceptions, of course, considering Spock's mother. Amanda's birthday was always something they celebrated. More for her sake since she sacrificed so much to be with Sarek on Vulcan. She gave up so much for him and he tried his best to make her as comfortable as possible."

"Wha-What do the other remaining Vulcan's think of little Amanda?" Christine eyed the veggie plate again, slowly chewing on a cucumber slice.

Nyota turned and leaned back against the cabinet and stared at the floor before speaking, "Well." She sighed, "They honestly don't seem to be too fond of Spock's decision to marry a Human rather than take a 'suitable' full-Vulcan bride. They don't fault Amanda for it because even they know that would be something wrong to do. Sarek isn't thrilled of the _koon'ul_ that will take place between David and Amanda once they reach the correct age. While he doesn't fault Spock for choosing me, he does wish that we would choose a full-Vulcan mate for Amanda to help continue on the race."

"But Amanda's mostly human. It wouldn't be fair to her to marry her off to someone without emotions!" Christine retorted, coughing on small bits of cucumber.

Carol gasped and dropped some of the flowers she had been using to decorate the edges of Amanda's cake, "Chris! How can you say something like that! Of course Vulcans have emotions. They just control them better than we do."

Nyota laughed slightly, "It's alright, Carol. Chris didn't mean anything by it, I don't think." She turned to face Christine, "Of course Vulcans have emotions. They run deeper than Human emotions; much deeper. They're just controlled so well. But Spock's learned to express them in...small amounts, of course. Just like we've finally trained Sarek to chime and _then_ _enter _rather than waiting at the door like a puppy for us to come let him in."

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWMMMMM!!" The loud yell from outside ended the conversation quickly. It repeated again, much louder and more impatient the second time.

"Coming, 'Manda! Sit down at the table and I'll be right out!" Nyota called back outside. "Well," she said, sighing, "I guess it's time for the party to begin since everyone's here!" She picked up the cake and began walking towards the door, smiling.

"I can't believe she's two already!" Carol said, following with the plates and such; Christine close behind her with the remains of the vegetable tray after the women's chatter and grazing.

"It's crazy, yes. But, then again, when is my life ever not?" Nyota pushed aside the long, sheer curtains with her shoulder and disappeared outside, the sound of her singing echoing slightly in the garden.


	4. David

**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns Star Trek now. (Thank you for pointing that out, avid reviewer!) The only Star Trek anything I own are the shirt a friend made me with iron-on transfer paper, my Leonard Nimoy as Spock dogtag, my Leonard Nimoy as Spock holographic button, and seasons 1-3 of TOS on remastered DVD. Indeed.

_This chapter is for __**DiscoUnicorn**__. Why? Because she's been awesome at talking with me about the last few chapters and where the story could possibly go in further chapters.__It's also for __**Elizawriter**__ because of a message she sent me during a_ _conversation."Keep writing. Keep it tragic - but not too tragic. Don't make us want to fall off the edge of the world. We're good as long as we're holding on by our fingernails."__  
_  
_And as for the last chapter, the relationship between Kirk and Spock is a strong one in TOS. After the talk that Kirk had with Spock Prime in the new movie, it's obvious that, over the 5yr journey, Kirk would do his best to foster that with Spock. I don't see any way that Kirk & Carol would have a problem having David arranged to marry Amanda. Especially since their families are so close, the children would grow up together anyway, making their bond closer. Remember that 90% of the details come from TOS with only 10% being supplemental from the new movie.__This chapter is told from the perspective of Spock Prime, for the most part._

_

* * *

_

Spock Prime stood watching the funeral procession from a distance, bowing his head when the pallbearers lowered the coffin into the large hole that had been dug for them. His stomached turned and his heart ached as he held himself back from going up to Kirk and comforting him. But he had to remember that this wasn't _his_ Kirk. This was his younger self's Kirk in his younger self's story. Not his.

He sighed and shook his head to himself, his heart heavy with longing for his own world, even though his Kirk was no longer living in it. The pain of longing for this new, younger Kirk was illogical and nearly unbearable.

He watched as his younger self's daughter, _his_ daughter to an extent, pressed her face against her mother's shoulder and cried. His ears, while old, were still sensitive enough to pick up the disheartening sounds she made. Amanda had spent her entire life around David. They were as close as if they were best friends. And now, at the tender age of 16, she was expected to go through the rest of her life without him.

They had been bonded at an early age, although not in the traditional Vulcan sense as neither Amanda nor her intended mate could complete the proper ceremony. Instead, they had both been told of what joy they could bring their families should they choose to get married later in life. At the tender ages of 7 and 8, they were more interested on their next sleepover and the hop between planets. Marriage was the furthest thing from their mind.

Amanda had grown into an aesthetically pleasing young female and the thought crossed Spock Prime's mind at once as to whether or not he should approach his younger self and his wife about his own son, _Pash-yel_, named for the inky fate of Vulcan. While the blood in both Pash-yel and Amanda's veins was shared, it was separated by another reality. Spock Prime no longer looked at his other self and saw himself, he saw a completely new person. Because that is what he was. He was not his other self because this was not his story. He was guest here and couldn't do anything about it but accept a new name and live out the rest of his years. Here, he was more of an alien than he ever had been before.

Music signaled the end of the procession and Spock Prime looked down upon his once and were-not shipmates; his friends. Kirk and Spock stood like statues, an unspoken grief shared between them; Carol curled up on the other side of Nyota. Joanna McCoy stood next to her less-than-gracefully aging father, her hand entwined in his. She knew that this wasn't just a blow for James Kirk but for most of the former Enterprise crew. David had been a big thing to all of them, son of the Great Captain Kirk.

The crowd below him began to disperse, heading back to their respective homes and grief until only Kirk, Spock, and their respective families remained. McCoy lingered around to touch Kirk's shoulder and whisper a few words to him before departing as well. It was only a matter of him before he himself could no longer bear seeing his once and ever best friend in such a pain.

He decided that he would send a transmission while they were away proposing the idea of allowing Amanda to meet with Pash-yel, if only briefly. He was hoping that she would see in him what his own mother saw in his father. The lack of Vulcan females around his own son's age had prevented him from being chosen a mate. It was only by luck that Spock Prime had entered Pon'farr not long after the colony was founded, allowing his mate to bear one of the, if not _the_, first Vulcan child on the colony. He knew that his own son would be entering the same condition soon and would require a mate to help further the endangered race they were still a part of. He felt it an honor if Amanda would be the one his son chose.

Looking up, he felt that it was time to take his leave before his emotions gave in and he found his way down the slight hill to the two remaining figures by the covered grave. He knew that his younger self and Carol would be more than capable of comforting Kirk in any way he needed. But still the ache for his own long-since-gone captain remained.

"_Tushah nash-veh k'odula,._" He closed his eyes briefly, "I grieve with thee." His voice carried in the wind and his younger self turned to him and nodded. While Spock Prime could not hear his other self's response, he nodded in return before turning and walking away from the cemetery.

It wasn't fair to them. They could never have fathomed something like this to happen. And they hadn't in Spock Prime's original story either. But David valiantly died protecting someone else, just like he had once before. It just wasn't fair.

But, sometimes, even when the world turns and takes a completely new path for itself, the path of some people ultimately remain the same.

* * *


End file.
